


So It Doesn't Go To Waste

by VancityJax



Category: Fringe
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Fetish, Lactation, Nursing, Peter drinks from her, breast milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancityJax/pseuds/VancityJax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter discovers he likes the taste of her breast milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It Doesn't Go To Waste

"Goodnight sweet bug." Olivia whispered to her daughter, brushing back her soft peach fuzz blonde hair. Midnight had come and gone and Olivia was exhausted. By now she was used to it however. Etta was 8 weeks and growing fast. She'd slept more regularly through the night but these past few days had been hell on Earth. Olivia was looking forward to the comfort of her own bed and the warmth of her boyfriend.

However a glow from the hall distracted her.

Olivia padded into the kitchen rubbing her eyes against the intrusive lights as she found her boyfriend at the table. "Peter? What are you doing?" She mumbled groggily.

He shrugged. "Sorry. I heard you get up and I couldn't sleep. Just made a bowl of cereal. Figured it might help." He smiled sweetly. "You want some?"

She nodded, taking a seat at the table. Peter reached for another bowl from the cabinet before skittering some frosted flakes into it and turning to fish around in the fridge. "We don't have any of the regular stuff, so I used some of this other milk. That okay?"

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "What milk?"

"It tastes weird but it's good. I think it's that organic almond soy junk. The stuff in the glass bottles."

"Oh Peter... That's- that's my breast milk." She admitted flatly and watched the color drain from his face.

"Oh." He mumbled. Biting her lip, she couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "But I thought you stopped breast feeding."

"I did. That doesn't mean it stops coming suddenly. I'm still lactating. And Etta still needs it."

"Oh." He repeated.

Breast feeding had been a somewhat awkward experience for Olivia. Etta had never quite grasped this concept. In fact her baby girl seemed oddly disinterested. Olivia had quit trying after a month. Instead she resorted to filling up a few bottles for her. Six or seven every morning. It had become routine. But still most of it went to waste. There was too much coming at once. She felt like her body was trying to sustain a litter of children instead of just the one. Walter and her OBGYN had told her everything was normal but it didn't take away the annoyance of it all. She'd begun wrapping herself and lining her bras to hide the leaks. Which may have been why Peter had thought she simply stopped.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't look so grossed out. It's just breast milk."

"Yeah but- I drank it..."

"Peter it's good for you."

"I get the science behind it. It's just-" he shrugged.

"Weird that it came from me? That I made it?"

"Maybe." He admitted. "I don't mean that in a bad way. You know I love you. It's just-" he trailed off, not sure how to explain it.

Olivia shook her head. "You liked the taste of it right?"

He blushed and licked his lip. "It's uh- very sweet."

"Yeah it's supposed to be." She chuckled. "Please don't be all weirded out okay? It was an honest mistake."

He stared at the counter for a moment, thinking. "Yeah, but why do you put it in the glass bottles though? That's confusing."

"Walter bought them. Apparently they're safer than the plastic. Chemicals or some nonsense." They were both victims of Walter's micromanaging when it came to Etta and he understood instantly. It still didn't change the fact he was thoroughly embarrassed by the whole thing.

 

\--------

 

A few weeks passed and neither had mentioned his mistake since. Olivia did begin to notice however that by the end of the day, one of the extra bottles in the fridge would go missing. She smiled shyly to herself as she thought of Peter sneaking off with it. She started to put aside two for him, marked lightly with a P, and set them on the first shelf of the fridge where he could easily see them. Etta's bottles she tucked in the back. Sure enough by the time evening rolled around Peter's would be gone. She felt an odd satisfaction at this. But Olivia didn't understand why he felt the need to sneak it like he was doing something wrong. She was giving him the invitation. And part of her liked that she could provide for not just her daughter but for Peter as well.

 

\-----------

 

Olivia sat in the rocking chair in Etta's nursery, her daughter fast asleep in the crib as Olivia took her morning use of the breast pump. She was an hour later than her routine and that was just what she wanted. As expected Peter came wandering in around 7:30 to find her there.

His face turned red and he quickly looked away. She'd been very shy during the pregnancy and through her new motherhood, and this was the first time he'd ever seen her in this state.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Peter." She coaxed. "It's okay. Come sit with me.

He was surprised by the invitation and his curiosity got the best of him. He sat on the floor and watched her, his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt? The pump?" He nodded. "Not really. Maybe at first. There's a lot of milk and if it builds up it gets really uncomfortable so I'm pretty sensitive." Her matter-of-fact tone confused him but he continued to watch her fill up another bottle. She finished and Olivia turned off the breast pump with a sigh and set it aside. She wasn't all the way done for the morning, her breasts were still tender and fairly full, but she had enough for Etta and besides, a new plan had started to form in her mind. She felt his eyes still staring at her chest as she pulled her shirt back into place, her tips darkening the fabric with little spots of wetness.

"Peter."

He looked up at her questioningly. "Hm?"

Might as well dive right in. "You enjoy my breast milk, don't you?"

His face grew hot and he looked away shyly. "Livv-"

"Hush. There's nothing to be ashamed about. Just tell me."

He took a deep breath and shrugged. "I- I saw you pouring it down the sink one night and I don't know. It seemed like such a waste. So I took one of the extra bottles for myself."

"What do you use it for?"

He blushed again. "I put it in my coffee. Cereal. Or just by itself. When you started offering me my own little stash I couldn't stop." 

She nodded at this, "Okay." She murmured and he gave her a funny look. "Let's try something else, yeah?" 

Peter trembled as Olivia took his hand and towed him to the bedroom. Pushing him onto their bed, she stood over him and began to slowly unbutton her blouse. 

"Livv..." He breathed lowly, ogling her beauty. She crawled onto the bed, nestling herself against the pillows.

She held her breasts in her hands, fingertips digging into her flesh as her anxiousness got the best of her. "Suck on them." She told him carefully adding a whispered 'Please'. 

He raised an eyebrow, intrigued and excited in ways he couldn't even fathom. "You sure? I don't want to hurt you or-"

Olivia pursed her lips into a smile and nodded once. "Peter I'm offering. I need this and I know you want this. Let's try it."

He licked his lip, leaning closer and he pulled her breast into his mouth, tongue flicking over her swollen nip and dark aureolas.

It only took minimal stimulation before a stream of sweet warmth crashed over his tongue. He smiled against her and swallowed it down, hungry for more.

Olivia moaned slightly in satisfaction over the release of pressure from her chest as he continued. Her fingers played with her boyfriend's hair and she dropped to grip the back of his neck as she watched him suckle at her. Peter's eyes had fluttered closed and he sucked harder at her still, trying in desperation to draw every last drop from her. Olivia smiled, and stroked his cheek lovingly with her thumb, fully enjoying the way he let himself go.

She found this an oddly comforting and semi-sexual experience. She liked the way his warm wet mouth felt against her breast.... Just like before her pregnancy when he would take her places in the comfort of their own bedroom. She remembered the way he felt against her then and her mind began to wander into darker places.

She pushed that last bit away though and filed it away for another time and another day. This morning she just wanted to take care of him. There was plenty of time to explore this new- dare she say- fetish?

Olivia smiled to herself at this and focused back to Peter.

 

\-------

 

His eyes were heavy and sated as he laid next to her, starring up at the ceiling in a dreamlike state. "I can't believe-"

"Hush." She pulled him into a soft kiss, laughing slightly. She'd never felt more satisfied and she could tell he felt the same. The didn't need words. There was a silent contract that hung heavy in the air now.

It became a new morning ritual. She'd take care of what Etta needed and then Peter would be there to finish off the rest.

 

Months and months later when Etta was walking and talking and when Olivia finally came up dry despite Peter's best efforts, she began to entertain thoughts of a second pregnancy.


End file.
